


Alteration

by Odyle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Speculation, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyle/pseuds/Odyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My hair's too long," Rey mumbled against his shoulder. "I want to cut it off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alteration

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet supposes that Luke is Rey's dad.

At the edge of his vision, he noticed Rey tossing her head back. She stood poised, imitating the form just as all of his other students save for the way she threw her head back to shake her hair out of her eyes. Just as soon as she settled back into the form, her hair would slip down again to cover her face. Rey would tolerate it for a moment or two, her slow steady breaths making the hair flutter in front of her face before she gave into the impulse like the four year old Luke sometimes had to remind himself she still was.

Her hair had grown long. Her mother had insisted on not cutting it, so Luke had dutifully trimmed his daughter's hair rather than shearing it all off as she had begged him to do. (He suspected her desire for a shaved head had more to do with imitating the padawans than distaste for her own hair.) 

Something would need to be done about it, he thought, as he circled his students to check their forms. When each of the students had been attended to and the mood was peaceful, Luke dismissed the class to their chores and collected his daughter in his arms. 

She stretched to put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Usually she was a bundle of energy so early in the morning, but today, it seemed, she wanted to be held. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"My hair's too long," Rey mumbled against his shoulder. "I want to cut it off." 

He reached up to stroke her hair. "But it's so soft." 

"But it's always in my eyes." 

"Do you want me to braid it?" Luke asked. 

Rey shook her head. They'd been down the road of braids before, but he'd done such a terrible job of it that two of the boys had laughed at Rey, and she'd refused his help ever since. 

"I have another idea," Luke said, carrying his daughter back to their living quarters. 

He sat her on the mat in the front room, then gathered the comb he used on her hair each morning and a handful of hair ties. 

His daughter was patient as he sectioned her hair off into three parts. She held the extra sections for him while he worked. Making a knot was much simpler than braiding, and when he was done, there were three fairly uniform loops of hair centered on the back of Rey's head. 

"What does it look like?" Rey demanded. 

He held her up so that she could look at herself in the cracked and dusted mirror hung on the wall. 

"How does it feel?" he asked. 

She shook her head; the knots bobbed, but not too much. Rey turned and nodded to him solemnly. 

“Good,” she said.


End file.
